1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and method and an information processing apparatus, method, and program, and more particularly to an information processing system and method and an information processing apparatus, method, and program that are capable of providing timing synchronization between information processing apparatuses and synchronization between modules connected to a system bus and included in an information processing apparatus in a situation where the information processing system is composed of a plurality of network-connected information processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method that is used in a system composed of a plurality of apparatuses connected to a LAN (Local Area Network) or other network for the purpose of providing timing synchronization between the plurality of apparatuses was formerly proposed, for instance, by Japanese Patent No. 1963910.